


Paid in Pictures

by Redleafmornings



Series: Falling down [2]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Bad Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Matt the Photographer, Meet the Family, Mentions of past abuse, Modeling, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Scars, background kylux, techie gets drunk and hurls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Techie wants to do something special for his older brother. It takes a while for him to decide that he should buy Hux a photo shoot with his new fiancé. When it turns out to be beyond what he can afford, Techie finds out he can get it for free. All he has to do is agree to model for the photographer.(You don't have to read the first in the series to understand this one, it's just the story of each brother)





	1. Chapter 1

Art by the amazing [Starkickback](http://starkickback.tumblr.com/), they also came up with the prompt that inspired this story! Please give them love!   
The art with be placed throughout the story but you can also find them at their blog [Starkickback.tumblr.com](http://starkickback.tumblr.com/)  


   
  


Techie could feel the money in his pocket like the weight was so much heavier than the bills really were. He hadn’t had this much cash on him since he had started his new life.  
  
It had taken almost seven months for Techie to save up for this. It wasn’t that he normally struggled that hard, as long as he didn’t buy anything extravagant he could get by easily, it was that he needed almost eight hundred dollars for the engagement present he wanted to get Armitage.  
  
The last six years his younger twin had done a lot for him, and this would be his big thank you. A way to show his appreciation that his brother couldn’t just brush off. Armitage didn’t like to think of his help as something that Techie owed him for, and as such would not accept any shows of thanks.  
  
Armitage still paid for Techie’s health insurance, therapy, and medications, but the rest Techie took care of himself. He had gotten a degree through online classes and now had a fairly well-paying part time job.  
  
Although the pay was good, the hours kept things tight after he paid his bills, but he was just waiting until the old tech retired and then a full time job would be his. It was only a year and a half away. He knew he could make it through on what he made until then.  
  
As he stood outside the studio he could feel his palms sweating. Anxiety that always came with social situations grabbing him for a moment before it became background buzz. It was a nice place, in one of the more expensive parts of town.  
  
The awning was well kept and the interior was bright enough that he could make himself enter. It wasn’t going to be like when he was taken, he wasn’t meeting anyone strange and he already had texted Armitage what part of town he would be in. Techie ran through those ideas and felt a little bit more calm. He’d been working on this for years and he was getting better.  
  
The money sitting heavily in his pocket made the stress higher than normal, though.  
  
There were photos on display, the wall was tastefully covered in them, all the colours leading into the next. Though it was obvious that they specialized in boudoir photoshoots. He felt his cheeks heat up, but Techie knew that it was something Hux wanted. He had mentioned that he might get one for after the wedding ‘something special for Ben and I’.  
  
There was nothing that the high paid lawyer really needed other than that, so Techie had dutifully saved up.  
  
The man behind the desk looked less classy than the rest of the place, blond curls out of control and large glasses that sat on a big nose. In a way he reminded Techie a little of his soon to be brother in law. They both had those mismatched features.  
  
Except where Ben’s nose was elegant, the blonde man’s was just big. Where Ben’s eyes looked soulful this man’s looked tired. His looks actually put Techie at ease, even though the shop was intimidating his blond curls weren’t.    
  
“How can I help you today?”  
  
The man’s voice was a little rough, but the over-enunciated way he spoke wasn’t threatening.  
  
Something about him being less than perfect made it easier for Techie to cross the store to stand at the front desk. He could see now that he had a name tag that only said his first name, Matt. Not that Techie needed to read it, soon it was echoed when Techie took too long to speak.  
  
“I’m Matt the photographer.”  
  
“I’d like to buy a photoshoot, as a present.”  
  
Techie opened the large portfolio book filled with photos that was resting on the desk for something to do, and as a way to avoid eye contact until he could calm down a little.  
  
The pictures were all tasteful, and yet somehow erotic. As if they were looking at a lover and not a photographer.  
  
A dark eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
“For your boyfriend?”  
  
Techie felt his skin flush a deeper shade, he stayed indoors too much for his reactions to be dulled like his brothers would be, though he doubted that Armitage could be embarrassed by anything since he began his union with the temperamental artist Kylo Ren. They were both already in the scandal rags a few times over with the scenes Ben had caused. Especially during their engagement.  
  
“For my brother.”  
  
There was a pause and then Techie realised how it sounded and added onto the sentence.  
  
“For a wedding gift for him and his partner.”  
  
Matt gave him a bright and slightly lopsided smile at that.  
  
“Great. A full session or half?”  
  
Techie licked his lips and wiped his damp hands on his pants before he spoke.  
  
“Full please.”  
  
He felt at the cash in his pocket and he touched each bill. They were carefully saved hours of his work. Even though money wasn’t tight for his brother, he knew Armitage would know that he had worked hard for it, it would make this gift mean even more.  
  
Matt started calculating it in front of him and Techie felt his stomach turn as he realised that he hadn’t calculated for two people. He was going to be almost four hundred short. The anxiety that he felt outside the building spiked again and he tried to think up any reason as to why he couldn’t buy it now.  
  
His mind was blank with excuses when Matt finished and looked at him expectantly.  
  
After a long stretch of time Techie was forced to admit defeat. In a few months he could find a different shop so that he wouldn’t have to ever see the blond again. Techie was sure he would be reliving this moment in every night as he tried to sleep for the next year.  
  
“I don’t have that much.”  
  
He was finally forced to say.  
  
Techie’s shoulders slumped and he started to turn when a large hand grabbed his shoulder. Techie tensed automatically, and then forced himself to relax, this man wasn’t going to hurt him.  
  
“Wait, it’s okay.”  
  
The hand was removed quickly, as if Matt hadn’t intended to grab him.  
  
“I wanted to do another set, for my portfolio. If you will model we can call it even.”  
  
The words stopped him, he turned to Matt as if letting him get a good look so that he could change his mind, but he didn’t.  
  
Again silence was filling the room and Techie finally decided to break it.  
  
“You mean me?”  
  
“I need a model, and you need a photoshoot. It’s a great deal.”  
  
“I’ve never modeled.”  
  
“That doesn’t matter, I can direct you.”  
  
The idea felt ridiculous, his hair was long and at the moment slightly unwashed, pulled over his forehead to hide the half removed tattoo that rested there. Techie also knew his eyes were red rimmed, he had forgotten his glasses at home and had been rubbing his eyes at work. Yet he wasn’t about to turn it down. He needed this gift for his brother and that would mean he would get to keep what he had saved.  
  
Whatever awkwardness he would have to live through would only be for a few hours. He knew he could make it through.  
  
It didn’t hurt that Techie had been wanting a new hard drive and if he agreed he would be able to get it now instead of having to save up for a few more months.  
  
It was only the fact that it would obviously be a racy photoshoot that kept him from saying the words. He felt okay in clothing, but in a little less Matt would be able to see his tattoos and scars.

  
Again he told himself it was a stranger, it would only be a few hours and that he could do it.  
  
“Just one shoot?”  
  
Matt looked to be debating something before he said, “Two.”  
  
“Will you wait until after my brother comes before you put the pictures in there?”  
  
Techie pointed at the thick black book he had been leafing through. Armitage could never know how he paid, he was still overprotective of his older twin.  
  
“I can.”  
  
“It’s a deal.”  
  
Matt extended a large hand for a shake and Techie wiped his sweaty palm off again before he echoed the gesture. His own hand was engulfed in Matt’s for two slow shakes and then it was gone again.  
  
He almost smiled at Matt’s enthusiasm as they started to work out the details. 


	2. Chapter 2

Matt checked his watch and saw that it was still early. That didn’t stop him from feeling nervous though.

When he had first seen Techie walk through the door he had felt like he was hit with a jolt of electricity. There wasn’t anything too special about the messy hair and tired eyes, but Matt knew he had to see Techie again like he needed air. The modeling was just an excuse, it would give him more time to get to know the man, and maybe see if he could get a real date.

It helped that he wanted to add beach shots to their catalogue, and his family home had a private beachfront. It would be perfect for small private sessions for special clients.

They already had a wooden changeroom that his late father had made down by the beachside.

Sure, Matt might have only paid a real model a few hundred for the shoot instead of the full price he was waving for Techie, but being with Techie would make up for it.

Not that he knew if Techie was single, or even possibly interested in men, or even what his real first name was. When Matt asked he just mumbled that he liked being called Techie best, and so that was what was in Matt’s phone.

He’d given his brother’s full name for the voucher, but that told Matt nothing other than the fact that Techie’s last name was Hux. Not that Matt needed a name further than that. Techie didn’t sound bad, and it suited his look with the oversized jumpsuit and red rimmed eyes.

The yellow jumpsuit had helped give him ideas for what he wanted Techie in.

Often, he borrowed clothing from his friend Phasma’s shop. She was a clothier, and she tended to have a retro style that matched well with his own intimate photoshoots. It helped to add a touch of class. It also gave Phasma a boost as often the clients would buy what they had worn.

This time he had borrowed four different swimsuits, but two were yellow. He would let Techie pick from there, but he knew what one he wanted. It was an old style men’s one-piece, it went over the shoulders in a cute thin yellow and white stripe, and the bottoms were fitted in pure yellow. After seeing Techie in the jumpsuit, Matt knew instantly that he wanted to see Techie in this as well.

This would also show off a lot more than the jumpsuit.

His thoughts were brought back to the present as a car pulled into his driveway.

Matt looked out the large living room windows and checked it out. It looked expensive, obviously a luxury car, and beyond anything he thought that Techie could afford.

After all, if he could own something like that he could pay for a photoshoot.

The man who got out of the driver’s seat wasn’t Techie, though he looked like him. He had the same bright copper hair, and while his face echoed Techies it was thicker. He had more muscle on his face, less of the softness, and his jaw looked sharper. He cut a larger image all over. Matt could guess that this must be the brother.

The other door opened and Techie ducked out, sweet face giving Matt an awkward smile before he started to cross the yard. His brother followed in his greatcoat, looking like an angry bird stalking after him.

Matt got up from his chair and grabbed his camera bag. He’d already set up the rest on the beach, things that wouldn’t be harmed by any sand that might blow around.

Slinging it over his shoulder Matt opened the door and managed a smile in return. The brother didn’t share the smile, but Techie’s lit up a notch. To Matt, Techie was obviously the better-looking brother.

“Bren, I’ll see you later. Make sure you message me if you need me.”

The brother was obviously talking to Techie, and Matt filed his name away for later. The brother didn’t talk to him, just getting a good look at his face before turning on his heel and leaving.

Matt struggled with his temper for a moment. He’d worked with people like that before...there was a reason he opened his own shop as soon as he was able to.

Techie waited until his brother got in the car and gave an apologetic shrug.

“He just worries about me.”

It was a little odd that his brother was that worried at their age, but then the way that Techie grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and hunched his shoulders made him look like he was expecting something to go wrong. Matt felt protective over him too and he’d just met him.

“I have a few swimsuits, you can pick out which one you would be most comfortable in and then you can change down on the beach. It’s already set up for you there.”

Techie tensed slightly and he worried at his shirt, but he followed Matt back into the house to pick through the four. Matt held his breath as Techie paused over his favourite. It would cover the most, but that didn’t matter. Matt wanted to see him in it, hell he wanted to peel the straps down over his shoulders and reveal the rest of him.

When Techie finally picked it up Matt got a giddy grin.

“Alright, follow me.”

The way down to the beach was steep, and when he did open it up for customer photoshoots he would need to build stairs for it.

For now, though, it meant that he got to hold Techies clammy hand as he helped him down slippery slope. His slim fingers fit in Matt’s larger hand well, in fact Matt felt remorseful as Techie took it back and wiped it on his shirt. Hopefully not a reflection on how he felt about Matt, and more because Techie had clammy hands.

Matt led him to the small change room and he waited outside and fiddled with his camera as Techie changed.

He tried not to think about the fact that Techie was probably naked in the change room while he fired off a few test shots of the blanket and beach bag he had already laid out. When Matt was content with how the shot turned out, he picked at the accessory that he had brought.

The co-owner of the shop had crocheted a beautiful white lace umbrella and he was hoping to use it to cast delicate shadows over Techies body. Not that Matt had told Mitaka he was taking it, but he was sure once he saw the pictures he would forgive him.

The change room creaked as the door opened and Techie peeked out, but he didn’t leave from the safety of the room. Matt could see one pale shoulder, lightly dusted in freckles with a yellow strap over it.

“Does it fit?”

If it didn’t he could get a few other sizes but that would take time, and he was normally good at guessing.

“Yes, it’s just…”

Techie trailed off without finishing the sentence.

“Well if it’s good enough, we’ll get started.”

Techie looked like he was about to argue, but his mouth closed and then he stepped out.

It was so much better than Matt had hoped for. The bottom yellow shorts hugged Techie’s body, and yet were flattering to his thin form. Matt could see a light dusting of freckles over his knees and shoulders, and the part of his chest that peeked out. The striped upper straps just hid his nipples but Matt could see them hard through the fabric. Probably from the chill of the changeroom.

Even with his hair up in a messy ponytail and his bangs hiding most of his forehead he looked as if he walked off the pages of a Herbert List photoshoot.

It was perfect.

Matt wanted to see him under the lace parasol and watch the shadows move over his pale thighs. It was also a good place to start, having a prop would give Techie something to hold and help him relax into the shoot.

The problem was that those thoughts were making it hard to articulate and he just pointed at the towel.

“Sit. Just make yourself comfortable.”

Techie hunched his shoulders and scurried to the towel, sitting himself in the middle awkwardly. He shifted a few times as if he couldn’t decide how to sit. Matt watched him pick at the suit and try and arrange it around himself. It looked good, none of Techie’s nervous fidgeting could make it worse.

“It looks really good on you.”

The words came out awkwardly, but Techie actually smiled up at him through his hair.

The red hair fanning over his forehead shined as the sunlight caught it, and his lashes looked golden. He was almost ethereal and Matt couldn’t believe that he was getting Techie to model. Even if Matt didn’t get a date he would at least have the photos forever.

“Can I arrange you?”

Matt asked, waiting for Techie’s consent before coming into his space. Matt shifted Techie’s hip and shoulder so that the slouch was gone, and moved Techie’s legs so that they weren’t hugged so tight to his body. Techie was a fantastic model, staying where he was put, letting Matt mold him into the perfect position as if he was a living doll.

Matt bit his lower lip as his hands drifted over soft skin. He had work to do. It wouldn’t be professional to let his hands linger as much as he wanted to.

There was a few scars over Techie’s legs, but his skin was so pale he doubted they would show up in the photos.

It was only when Matt tried to brush the hair off his forehead that Techie stopped him.

“I need it there.”

The words held an edge of panic and Matt let it be, instead moving the ponytail so that the tail slipped over his shoulder. It would do, even if he did want a little more of his face showing.

With that Matt stepped back and looked at Techie. He looked dainty in the swimsuit, his long thin limbs holding no awkwardness as Techie held himself still.

Matt had worked with models that constantly shifted out of position, but he was able to snap a few without even being able to see Techie breathing. Matt made a few suggestions and Techie followed them perfectly. Even holding a bit of motion when asked.

When Matt asked him to take out his ponytail he was even more breathtaking. His long red hair made Matt want to take all the pictures over again. Although he’d wanted the pictures for himself he was sure that anyone who saw Techie would want to do the same photoshoot for themselves.

“Are you sure you haven’t modeled?”

Techie looked up at him through his long red lashes and Matt couldn’t stop the large smile from blooming across his face. Matt hated his own smile, but Techie pulled it out of him every time he looked at him.

“Matt.”

Techies voice held a shy accusation, as if he couldn’t believe that Matt would think that.

Techie didn’t even need the parasol to keep himself busy. Although Matt was soon passing it to him and helping him move his arm just right so that the shadows hit where he wanted. He could see the goosebumps on Techies arm.

“Cold?”

Techie shook his head and a few hairs fell over his shoulder, his cheeks turning pink. It was the best answer Matt could have hoped for.

“Would you want to stay for dinner, since you’re doing all this work?”

The pink on his cheeks deepened and Matt hoped that it was a good sign.

“Sure.”

Techie shifted to hide behind the parasol and Matt stepped back so that he could take a few pictures. He wanted to make sure that he could capture the way he looked. Coy and seductive. It was everything that Matt had wanted out of the photoshoot.   
  
  


[ ](http://starkickback.tumblr.com/)

Art by [Starkickback](http://starkickback.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

In the end, Matt had ordered in. He had let Techie pick the food though.

Techie didn’t know if Matt was friendly or if the flirty tone of the photoshoot had been normal for someone who specialised in boudoir photoshoots. Each time Matt touched his bare skin Techie had to try and not react noticeably. For the first time the skill of not reacting to anything that he had had to learn while living with MaMa came in handy. Inside he was trembling as Matt ran his hand over his arms and legs. It had been so long since anyone touched him. He both craved and dreaded it.

Even if Matt meant nothing by it, this was the first time he felt like he might be able to make a friend without Armitage intervening on his sake.

It was a proud moment that his therapist would hear about later.

When the food arrived Techie wondered if he should have gotten so many veggie and noodle dishes, it was harder to look put together while slurping down saucy noodles.

Matt picked up a serving spoon and plate in the other hand.

“What is your favourite part?”

“The broccoli and bamboo shoots.”

As soon as he answered Matt started carefully picking out all his favourite morsels, filling up a plate until it was brimming.

Techie took it thankfully and his mouth watered while he waited to dig in. He let Matt serve himself first and only then followed him to a small table that sat in front of a corner bay window. There were no moveable chairs, the only seats being the large ledges of the window and the plush cushions covering them.

It was cozy as he settled into his seat and when he looked out the window at the sun beginning to set over the water, he found it beautiful. Techie hadn’t gotten to see a lot of places like this in his life, or at least not his life since MaMa. Before that he would travel sometimes with his brother and their mother. It reminded him both how much he lost and how much he had to regain.

Matt was shovelling the noodles into his mouth and Techie started with a big piece of broccoli. Almost as if he was waiting for Techie to have his mouth full, Matt spoke.

“How come your brother doesn’t have the same accent as you?”

Techie normally tried to stick to shorter replies to hide his lisp, but he knew there was no way that he could answer this in a few words. Not that he was prepared to tell Matt that he had come out to his father while on a school trip, and his father had disowned him and left him stranded in a foreign country.

That, and he had been kidnapped shortly after while meeting up with someone who he thought was an internet friend. That he had spent most of his youth as a slave working for a gang, and had only been rescued after he made an almost deadly attempt to get a message out. And as such more of his life had been spent here instead of England.

After the thoughts chased each other Techie knew he had to keep it simple for now.

“I grew up here, and Armie grew up with my father. He’s actually my younger twin, can you tell?”

Techie remembered that one of his main problems with conversation is that he never asked questions. His therapist has practiced with him enough that he felt proud for being able to add onto his answer without it feeling forced.

“I wouldn’t have guessed, you are so much more handsome.”

The words were forced out, but the flattery made Techie’s face colour despite the awkward wording. He hated that he reacted so much, he felt like his face had been red all day. It didn’t used to be like this, he supposed the blushes were a side effect of not being around people enough. Again Techie wasn’t sure if it was a real compliment or just a side effect of Matt’s work, either way he both appreciated it and felt undeserving of it.

“He only moved for his post grad, and not long after he passed the bar we reconnected.”

Techie had a wistful smile, but shook it off and took another bite.

Techie felt awkward as they lapsed into silence again, but it wasn’t uncomfortable at least. Being with Matt put him at ease.

There was no way he could finish off his plate, but he tried, letting his soft belly fill up. He wanted more days like this, and he pushed the food around his plate for a minute.

“Where would you like me to go for the second photoshoot?”

Techie winced as his lisp thickened in his nervousness.

“The studio would be best. It will be a more classical boudoir shoot, so that will allow you to dress and change and not have to worry about anyone else peeking in on us.”

Techie loved the idea of being alone with Matt, but his nerves picked up at the idea of a classical boudoir wardrobe, images of lacey things flitting through his mind.

/

It was worse than he had imagined. Lace briefs with a thin lining adorned him so that no one would see his genitals, but that was about all it covered. Over that he wore a strapped garter belt that went up to his belly button, with little lace details, that hooked onto thin rose gold stockings. There was no real shirt, instead it seemed to be straps that crossed only over his chest and one of his arms, matching the garter belt with the careful lace details.

At least the garter belt covered the scar that mama had dug over his hip, and the garters themselves covered the ones on his legs. Even the swimsuit hadn’t covered that, though it had covered more than in total. It was only his back he had to worry about, and that would be hidden as long as he stayed facing the camera.

The more he looked in the mirror the more he decided rose gold flattered his pale skin and made it look like it had a healthy glow instead of ghostly like he felt he normally looked.

The thought of wearing this in front of Matt already made his stomach knot, both in excitement and dread. He wasn’t sure if Matt really liked him or it was pretend, but maybe he would find out. Techie took the black robe Matt had given him to wear out of the changeroom and wrapped it around himself.

He wasn’t ready to be almost naked in front of his crush. This had felt different when he was in a swimsuit.

Techie took tentative steps into the studio, thankfully Matt was setting up so he awkwardly stood by the edge of the bed that sat to one side of the studio. It was impeccably made and had blue satin sheets on it. It would set of the coppery colour in both his outfit and his hair and keep him from looking washed out.

Matt either knew what he was doing, or someone he worked with did.

“Sit.”

Techie knew he should take off his robe before sitting, but he wasn’t yet comfortable with that. He played with the robe as he seated himself against the pillows.

“Are you ready to take that off?”

Matt’s voice was warm and Techie blushed at the thought. He played with the edge before opening it up a little, just flashing some leg.

“Though I don’t doubt your ability to stir someone to passion by just showing your leg, I think we are going to need a little more for the camera.”

If Techie’s face wasn’t already flushed, it was bright red after Matt’s flirtatious words. Techie undid the tie at the waist and showed a bit of his shoulder as well. It felt like going into icy water, he wanted to do it a little at a time so he didn’t die of embarrassment.

“Pause there.”

Techie looked up at Matt and he heard the first few clicks. This was much more intimate than the beach. He felt like he was waiting on the bed for Matt, that they were going to do something more than just take pictures. Not that he had a lot of experience with other things, he had a few quickies when he was kept by Mama, but his friend had been sold to another gang before it became more than that.

This felt even more intimate than his quickies somehow, maybe it was the clothing or the warmth of the room. It could have just been the lingering glances that Matt took to make sure his position was perfect for the photos.

Matt asked for a few movements, getting him to tilt his head a certain way, or hold onto the edge of the robe to make it look like he was teasing Matt with whatever he wore underneath.

Techie couldn’t tame his blush, back when he was with MaMa something like this wouldn’t have even fazed him. It showed the difference that the years had made.

“I’d love to see a little bit of thigh.”

The way Matt said it, it sounded like he was the one who wanted it, and not for the photo. Because of that Techie found his courage to open it a little more, so that it was only closed around the middle with his stockinged legs on show.

Matt made a pleased hum.

“Very good.”

Matt took his time, sometimes he could be a bit awkward, but when he was working with his camera he had a confidence about him that Techie understood. He felt that when he was behind a keyboard. Techie just wished he could have had the confidence on the bed as well.

He still had yet to ask Matt if he was single or any of the other questions he had promised himself he would ask that day.

“Without the robe now, please.”

Techie took a deep breath and finally slipped the robe the rest of the way off, tossing it off the bed so that he was alone against the blue silk.

He brought his knees up so that the lacey boxer-briefs were hidden.

“So, what does your partner think of you taking this type of photo?”

Techie managed to get out, wanting to put off being posed for a moment and also getting out one of his questions.

“Mitaka? He’s very happy with my work, that was why he agreed to start a shop with me.”

The wind was knocked out of him.

“How long have you two been together?”

“Together? Oh, we’ve been running the shop for almost five years, but we met at another shop.”

Techie tried to keep his disappointment down, his fantasies about the intimacy of the shoot dashed.

“I guess it was a whirlwind romance.”

Matt’s dark eyebrows rose, and then he let out a barking laugh.

“I’m not with Mitaka like that, it’s just business.”

The hope gave Techie a bit of boldness and he moved into a pose that Matt had had him hold on the beach.

Matt made a faint sound in his throat that was not professional, and Techie’s blush came back full force. He waited while Matt got what he wanted and then Matt moved closer.

“Can I pose you again?”

“Yes.”

Matt’s hands ghosted over his legs, and then rested against his shoulders until Techie lay back against the pillows.

Then Matt carefully moved his hair so it fanned over the pillow.

“Close your eyes, I want your lashes to stand out.”

Techie made a hum to let Matt know he heard and he closed his eyes. It was relaxing like this, he didn’t have to see the camera or Matt looking terribly handsome in jeans and a white t-shirt that must have been a size too small over his well-muscled frame.

Like this, he could pretend to sleep, and just focus on the soft bed below him.

It was a few seconds before he felt the weight of Matt on the bed again.

“Open your eyes.”

Matt was close beside him, and Techie’s breath caught in his throat.

“I’ll just get this hair out of your face.”

Matt leaned forward to brush the hair that was hiding his half-removed tattoo. It was mostly healed and ready for the next session, but there was still hints of blue, so Techie caught the hand against his face to stop the movement.

Matt must have not realised what Techie was doing because he was leaning forward. Before their lips touched Techie thought that this must mean his crush was returned.

After their lips met, Techie wasn’t thinking of much else other than how much he enjoyed kissing Matt.

 

[ ](http://starkickback.tumblr.com/)

Art By [Starkickback](http://starkickback.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

Matt was glad he had got up the nerve to kiss Techie, though that had been helped along by Techie holding Matt’s hand to his cheek. Even with the joy of the kiss he was even happier when Techie agreed to see him. Today would be their second date, the first was after the kiss, at a diner where Techie had blushed until he complained that his cheeks hurt. 

They had held hands under the table and not much else, but it had been the best date that Matt could remember in the last few years. There was something enchanting about Techie, even when he was covered up in oversized t-shirts and pants with too many pockets. His glasses at least had nice rectangular blue frames that suited him. 

The only thing that happened was a quick peck before Techie took a taxi home, but it was enough to let Matt know his advances were welcome. 

Matt felt giddy each time he was with Techie, but he wasn’t blind to the fact that Techie was terribly shy and didn’t seem to be fully comfortable anywhere. That was why at first Matt had suggested Techie’s home for the second date, but Techie had requested Matt’s beach house instead, claiming he loved the view from the window. 

It made Matt feel good that Techie had felt that comfortable in his house, and he tried to do everything to make his home more welcoming. He kept the lights lower, and he put on a Dead Kennedys album to play softly in the background. 

He had also noticed that Techie was more comfortable in the warmer studio, so he also cranked the heat until he had to put on a muscle shirt to be cool enough. 

Once it was all prepared and the take-out was in the oven, though not on, he heard a car in his driveway. It was the same one that had greeted him before, Armitage’s car. This time the brother didn’t get out and walk him to the door, but he also didn’t leave the driveway once Techie was out. 

Techie was in cargo shorts and the same yellow t-shirt he was in before, with his glasses on for once and a bag over his shoulder.

“Techie, hey.”

Techie gave him a quick clumsy hug before scurrying inside. 

“Armie won’t leave until I’m inside.”

Again Matt wondered at how protective the brother was, but those thoughts were chased away by how cute Techie was. It still made him feel giddy to know they were on the same page, that Techie had wanted him in return.

“I got the movie set up and we can eat any time you’re hungry.”

Not that it was really a movie, it was one of the Planet Earth documentary series, picked out by Techie himself while they were on the phone. Matt was hopeful that it meant Techie wanted something more than just a movie, after all it wasn’t like they would miss much if they looked away.

“I’m good for now, maybe we can start the movie.”

Techie stepped out of his shoes and Matt slipped an arm around him, pulling him close to steal a kiss. It was only a press of lips, but the wide-eyed look on Techie’s face, and the soft “oh” were well worth it. 

He stayed close to Matt, full of still shy looks as they moved to the deep couch. There Techie snuggled into the corner of the couch making himself at home. Matt sat beside him, letting their thighs touch before he remembered his manners.

“Do you want something to drink?”

Techie dug into his bag and showed him a bottle of iced coffee. 

“I brought another one if you want one too.”

It was a sweet and thoughtful offering, and after a moment Techie dug out a second one and held it out.

“Thank you.” 

Techie handed it to him, holding it in such a way that Matt could purposefully wrap his hands over Techie’s. There was a few seconds where they stayed like that, making eye contact with their hands touching. Techie’s pink tongue peeked out between his lips, and he gave a real smile before he fully handed over the bottle. 

When they settled back into their seats Techie leaned against Matt, snuggling into his side and not even hiding it under the pretense of something else. Definite progress.

After hitting the play button Matt wrapped his arm around Techie and was pleased when Techie laid a light hand on his thigh. Techie would have appeared calm if not for the bright blush on his cheeks. 

Matt could hardly concentrate on the scene on the TV, not when Techie started drawing circles on his thigh with his pointer finger. 

His fingers were thin, but each little touch felt like electricity. 

Matt wasn’t sure if he should kiss him again, so instead he watched the concentrated look on Techie’s face as he watched the TV. He seemed so into it that Matt was beginning to wonder if the movie choice wasn’t just for background makeout noise...not that he minded. He could just watch and hold Techie for hours. 

There was such delight on Techie’s face, almost childish in its purity. It was interesting to see him like this and then see the sultry looks he gave the camera, it felt like Matt was getting a rounded-out picture of who Techie was. Through his blushes he had given Matt a few heated looks. 

That and the way that Techie had held his hand against his cheek had made him bold enough to kiss him. 

As the picture panned out on the TV Techie pursed his lips as he made a pouty concentrated face. His mind kept drifting back to the kiss, and how Techie had chewed on Matt’s bottom lip. 

“Have you seen this before?”

Techie finally broke his eyes from the screen and looked at Matt. He took a while to respond, he often did, as if he needed to arrange his thoughts first. 

“I used to not be able to go out, and the one thing I really missed was nature. When this first came out I downloaded it and used to watch it all the time.”

Techie’s lisp was a little thicker as he spoke, and his finger stilled on Matt’s thigh. His big blue eyes looked startlingly wide. It could have been nothing but Techie leaned in a little closer as he said it.

“Why couldn’t you go out?”

The softness in Techie’s face left and he looked back at the TV.

“I just...”

The words drifted off and Techie looked back at him again. Instead of answering Techie braced his hand on Matt’s thigh and leaned in. Whatever question Matt was going to ask was cut off by a kiss. 

Techie was almost the same height as him but when Matt pulled him into his lap Techie felt small by comparison. His thin body fitted into Matt’s strong arms perfectly. He couldn’t even remember what they were talking about, all he was thinking about was the way Techie’s tongue was tentatively pushing into his mouth. Matt welcomed the kiss, bringing a hand up to rest on Techie’s neck. Techie tensed for a second and then relaxed into it. 

It was like he was both starved for touch and yet unused to it.

A hand rested on Matt’s pec as Techie moved to straddle his lap. He was a little boney but he slotted against Matt perfectly as Matt adjusted his position to better hold Techie. Though Techie was deepening the kiss it was still soft, everything about him gentle. 

Matt used it as a guide, making sure he touched Techie like he was made from glass. 

It must have been working because Techie moaned into Matt’s mouth and the hand on his pec found his nipple. Not that he did much other than ghost over it with his thumb. It was almost more intense than if he had been rubbing it harder, the light touches teasing Matt’s nipple and leaving him wanting more. 

Techie started to slow down, and finally the kiss broke off. His cheeks were pink but he looked more relaxed than he had since he arrived. 

“I just needed to kiss you, or I was going to be thinking about it all night.”

Matt let out a laugh, and couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to Techie’s nose. 

“You can feel free to do that any time you want.”

Techie gave him a coy look, and took his hand before turning back to the movie. This was everything Matt had hoped for, Techie in his lap and holding his hand. All that Matt wanted now was to get to know him better. That would only take time. 

/

It had almost been a month since they started dating. Other than Techie seeming to panic each time they started to undress, it was perfect. Matt didn’t even mind that, he’d seen a few scars on him when they had had the photoshoot. Techie may have been nervous about his past, but Matt understood. He used to have a temper and had punched his knuckles bloody until his aunt had gotten him to see a therapist. Losing his parents had been hard on him and maybe Techie having to move here when he was young was hard on him too. 

As such Matt was ready to wait until Techie felt comfortable with him, waiting was something Matt had had to learn, but it would be worth waiting for Techie to feel comfortable opening up. Until then he would just enjoy what they did have. Which was a lot of hot make out session that ended as soon as a hand got tangled under Techie’s shirt or one of them got noticeably hard.

Today he was meeting the famous brother that Matt had heard so much about. Matt felt like it was a big step, Techie obviously looked up to him, and if Matt impressed the brother maybe Techie would see Matt was worth trusting. 

He had drove his car to the address that Techie had given him, and looked at the expensive house. There was perfect little gate surrounding the front yard that didn’t have a real lock and opened up easily. 

The house was an old styled house with a mansard roof that looked like it was there from since before there was a city built up. It would have cost a fortune if it wasn’t inheritance, a house in the city standing out and somehow more intimidating than the buildings towering around it. It was painted a dark grey with black sculpted bargeboard and a deep red door. 

The brother obviously didn’t care about making a statement.

It made Matt even more anxious about meeting him, it was sort of a moment of truth. 

He wasn’t great in groups, he did better one on one, so he felt like he earned the right to be anxious. Not wanting to drag this out any longer Matt rang the doorbell. Almost instantly he heard movement and then the door was whipped open. 

Techie’s smiling face greeted him, and then he threw himself into Matt’s arms. 

“I’m glad you are here; Armies fiancé is here as well and they are arguing about the wedding. Ben’s decided he now wants to do a destination wedding so that most of his crazy family can’t come and Armie has already paid deposits and is furious. I was hoping you would get here on time, they don’t argue with other people around.”

“Well I’m glad I’m good for something.”

Matt teased, loving the surprised look on Techie’s face when he realised it was a joke. 

“Matt, you know I want you here.”

“I know baby.”

Techie blushed at the endearment and then tugged him inside. Matt couldn’t help it, he loved how easy Techie blushed, it made him feel like he was special that someone would react to him like that.

Matt slipped out of his shoes and found himself taking in the place. It was a very tidy house, almost not lived in, and a little high school goth flair to it. There was a beautiful antique table with hand crocheted black doilies and a fake mummy hand holding a bowl full of keys. The walls held beautiful stills from old horror films, the Creature from the Black Lagoon swimming across the wall, and a picture of Zita Johann as Ankhesenamun from the Mummy, looking beautiful and elegant. 

It was like his dream house when he was growing up, and maybe still was. 

He felt like this meeting was going to go well. He’d gotten into photography when he was still a kid, doing horror stills with the few friends he had. 

He’d tried to make money doing his art, dreaming of someday being like the horror photographer Kylo Ren, but he needed to pay the bills so he started doing portraits. 

Matt just knew he was going to like Techie’s brother when he was led into the living room and spotted Kylo Ren’s stills from the acclaimed movie Under the Soil. Matt wanted to take out his phone and snap a few pictures and still might if he could find a moment in the room alone. 

“Your brother is a real horror fan. These are fantastic.”

Matt said it as a statement, and Techie shook his head. 

“Not so much, that’s all Ben’s stuff. He does this stuff for work. It just bleeds into the house. Armie says he hates it, but before I came here we used to watch bad horror when our parents were out. So I think he secretly likes it.”

Techie’s face was nymphish, and they shared a smile.

“I don’t secretly like it, I put up with it.”

They both jumped at the brother’s voice, although Techie let out a muffled giggle at being caught. Today the brother was in ironed black jeans, probably ironed within an inch of their life as there were actual perfect creases even though he was wearing them. Over that was a black silk dress shirt and a deep red vest. He looked like he belonged there. Thankfully he looked amused at what he walked in on.

“Hello, I’m Matt. Techie’s friend.”

Matt held out a hand, and it was firmly shook. 

“Armitage Hux, nice to meet you.”

It was said in the way that it was obvious the politeness was part of him, though he didn’t seem to dislike Matt yet either. 

Matt said Armitage’s name out loud again. He’d only ever heard Techie call him Armie, but he didn’t know him well enough for that. This was more comfortable. 

“Come into the dining room, Ben is probably just burning the food like everything else he cooks.”

Obviously, the argument wasn’t yet forgotten. The dining room looked different again. Almost Victorian. if it was possible, Armitage looked like he fit in here even more. 

Techie pulled out a chair for him and Matt thanked him as he took it. Though the whole set up looked very formal, Techie seated himself and then squeaked the chair across the floor until their legs were touching. 

It was only a few seconds before there was a shy hand resting on his thigh. It seemed to be comfort rather than sexual with Techie. 

“Ben wanted to cook tonight, it’ll taste good.”

Techie leaned in and whispered into Matt’s ear. 

“He’s a better cook than Armie.”

Armitage started setting out a few dishes near them, the food smelled fantastic and was nowhere near burnt. Matt could feel his mouth water just from the scent of the food on the table and whatever was wafting in from the kitchen. He loved Cajun food. Techie didn’t have the manners that his brother did, and reached out and pulled a bean right out of a dish, swearing and dropping it on his plate, before stabbing it with his fork and taking a second attempt. Once it was stuffed in his mouth he spoke again. 

“I’ll serve you.”

Techie offered and started served up the beans and bell peppers in a heavenly sauce, and rice on the other side.

“Shrimp étouffée, Techie didn’t know if you had any allergies. I hope this is alright.”

Matt looked at the man who had entered and was glad he was sitting, he felt dizzy. This was Kylo Ren. The Kylo Ren, holding a pan of food and bending over to serve him like they were eating over a family dinner. 

His mouth felt both too wet and his throat terribly dry. 

“Matt.”

He managed to get his name out, but that was all. 

How had Techie forgotten to mention that the Ben he was always going on about was really Kylo fucking Ren. He could have prepared, instead he was both staring and trying not to stare.

“What do you do, Matt? Techie gets shy when we ask about you.”

Kylo had a slight accent, just like he had in the videos that Matt had watched on YouTube of his shows. He knew that Kylo grew up in Bay St. Louis and moved away after college. That he never bothered to get rid of his accent, and still went home to visit his mother once a year. 

“Matt’s a photographer like you Ben, he’s really great.”

Matt felt like he was going to pass out from nerves. His boyfriend had just told his idol he was like him, when nothing could be further from the truth. 

“No, no, not at all like you. I just do private photoshoots. You know, nothing that great.”

Matt was fumbling over his words. 

Ben was now serving Techie, scooping out more food than he had ever seen Techie eat in one sitting onto his plate. 

Matt was both excited and horrified, eating dinner with Techie’s older brother was bad enough, but also, he was going to be eating dinner with Kylo Ren. How was he supposed to make a good enough impression for both of them? 

“He’s being humble, you should see some of his work. He even makes me look good.”

“You look wonderful, I hardly had to do anything.”

He wanted to kick Techie under the table to get him to stop talking, but also was not going to hurt him. 

“You’ll have to show me sometime.”

Hux’s words were slightly horrifying. Matt was never going to show him his brother in the outfit that he put him in. 

“Brendol mentioned he was taking you to the wedding. Don’t you think a destination wedding would be a little more fun?”

The way Armitage had called Techie ‘Bren’ all the sudden made sense. His full name was Brendol. It was odd hearing it from someone else, but with Techie everything took time. 

The second thing he realised was that Techie had never invited him, at least not yet, but the bright red colour of his face told Matt that he had intended to. 

“Ben! I haven’t asked him yet. You’re so embarrassing.” 

Matt wanted something to make it better, so he reached under the table to put his hand on Techie’s hand and smiled at him.

“I’d be happy to go with you Techie, if you still want me.”

Kylo Ren was trying to apologise and Matt knew it was going to be a long night, but now that Techie was nodding excitedly at his offer to come he knew it would be worth whatever else happened that evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Techie felt like he was getting what he always wanted: a real friend, a sweet but endearingly awkward boyfriend, and stability. 

After MaMa he’d always felt broken, like no one would want him ever again, and it took a while but with his therapists help in the last few years he thought that maybe someday someone would want him. Now that it was happening he couldn’t help but feel both yearning and panic. 

What would he tell Matt about what had happened to him? If he lied then it would be worse if the truth ever came out, and even if it didn’t it made him feel sick to think about lying to Matt. There was no way he could avoid it, they would have sex someday and then Matt would see his scars.

Techie didn’t want to stop during sex to tell Matt his awful story.

He didn’t ever want to tell him. As it was he felt lucky that Matt didn’t ask about the blue on his forehead that remained after his laser removal treatment. Armitage had offered to pay for more treatments, but it had hurt enough that Techie didn’t want to and had been putting it off for the last few years. Instead he tattooed over the clan mark on his neck and kept his hair over his forehead. It had never really mattered until now, until he had started dating someone. 

His therapist was suggesting he take it slow, that it was important not to force anything on his first relationship post-MaMa. Techie tried to take it to heart, but he felt the pressure. 

Pressure from himself, wishing that he was normal, that he should be over his past already. Techie wished he could just be with Matt without telling him about what had happened to him. How he had survived like a rat, just doing whatever he needed to live even if it caused the suffering of others. 

Techie wanted tonight to be the night, but he wasn’t sure he had the guts. It was still two months to the wedding, but Armitage already booked their hotel. Now a destination wedding, much to Ben’s delight. Techie wanted to be able to have sex with his boyfriend in the amazing room that Armitage had booked. He wanted to sit in the jacuzzi, and go to the beach and not have to deal with his past. He wanted to get it over with and move on from it. 

He still hadn’t had Matt over to his place, but he now felt comfortable when he was at Matt’s house. So once again his brother was driving him there. 

This time Armitage gave a friendly wave to Matt while Techie walked to the door. The dinner had turned out good, and Matt sort of fit into their weird family. Even if Matt turned into a bit of a fanboy asking Ben about almost every job he had ever worked. Ben had a big enough ego that it had only made Ben like Matt more. 

Techie thought it was cute, seeing Matt so passionate about something. He also couldn't blame him, Techie also felt Ben was a pretty special guy. 

“I can come pick you up next time.”

It was an offer Techie had always turned down, because his brother preferred it. Armitage had had some separation issues since they had been reunited. Techie had stayed with him for the first few years, and when he moved out Armitage had called him every morning. Armitage had also made Techie promise that him or Ben would drive him anywhere he needed to go, and it had been comfortable for Techie. Now though Techie wanted to take another step in his life. So, this time he gave a tiny nod. 

“So, you finished the touch ups on our pictures?”

Talking about that seemed easier, start with a good night and then end with Techie telling Matt why he had scars all over his body. If things went well he would spend the night, and if they didn’t Armie would come and pick him up. 

“You can tell me what you honestly think, I don’t want to put out anything you would be unhappy with.”

That made Techie smile, Matt was always so thoughtful. 

He followed Matt into the room he did most of his computer work in. It mostly just consisted of a computer with two screens that took up the simple desk it was sitting on, a chair, and a mini fridge. There was a second chair pulled in, it was from the living room and must have taken a bit of moving to get it into the computer room. 

Although Techie could see how the t-shirt Matt was wearing was strained over his arms, maybe it wouldn’t have been so hard for him. 

Matt gestured for Techie to sit there and he tucked himself in. 

He waited for Matt to bring up the pictures and he snuck a look at Matt. The screen was reflecting off Matt’s glasses, and his lips were soft as he concentrated on what he was doing. In the blue glow, he looked softer and Techie wanted to kiss him again. He looked perfect, and Techie felt the knot in his stomach grow. Matt belonged in another world, not one that Techie had come from. 

“Here we go.”

Techie looked at the screen and was glad that Matt had the light turned down. It hid the blush that he felt like had started to get a handle on in the last few weeks. 

The pictures of him on the beach that he was showing all looked like pictures taken in another time. Techie felt like Matt had captured something he had never seen in himself. Although he was thin and a little too tall, somehow on the towel with a shy smile on his face, he didn’t look gawky like he normally did. Matt had made him look classical and elegant. 

“What do you think?”

Techie didn’t know what to say, he was overwhelmed at the wizardry that Matt had done. It was only when Matt started to look worried that he found something to say.

“It doesn’t even look like me, it looks so good!” Techie exclaimed. 

“What are you talking about? That is exactly how you look.”

Matt’s voice was so soft, but there was meaning behind it. It really was how Matt saw him. 

One of Matt’s large hands rested on his thigh as he moved to the next set. 

This one was even more startling, and suddenly he knew why Matt had kissed him. It wasn’t just the misunderstanding, his face showed that he wanted the man behind the camera. Techie hadn’t realised his crush had been so obvious.

Each one showed him removing the robe was strange to look at. It looked like an intimate shoot between lovers. Though he supposed that was part of Matt’s gift. The ones he had seen in the book had been like this, Techie just never thought he would look that good as well. 

“They’re amazing, Matt.”

“You really think so?”

“I do.”

He put his hand on Matt’s, and knew he had to tell him now or never. 

Techie knew he was trying to do better, but he also knew his past was not one easily forgiven. He didn’t know how he could tell someone so perfect that he used to help sell people, just because he was afraid to die. His therapist always told him not to be so hard on himself, that he was a victim as well, but he couldn’t imagine anyone liking him enough that his past wouldn’t matter.

Matt was so talented and had his life together, how could he understand what horrors Techie had come from?

As Techie looked at Matt, with his curly blond hair and his nose too big for his face he felt like he was the most perfect person he had ever met. He didn’t know how someone like Matt could love him knowing how long MaMa had kept him, that he had been too much of a coward to do anything about it for so many years. Some days he didn’t even like himself, he didn’t know how someone like Matt could understand, or even love him. He didn’t want to see Matt look at him differently, he just wanted to keep it how it was forever.

He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t make himself say the words and see the judgement that he felt himself. Techie couldn’t move forward yet, and there was no way he could make Matt wait forever, for something he might never be able to do.

Dread sat like a brick in his stomach, it felt like he was both going to puke and like he just wanted more time. 

Matt must have mistaken his anxiety for something else, because he leaned forward and kissed him. Techie stopped it. It was better to end it now. The longer he was with Matt the more he liked him, if he waited longer he might not be able to. 

“I think this was a mistake.”

“The photoshoot? If you don’t want it in the book, it’s alright, I’ll still do your brother’s photoshoot. I don’t mind.”

The fact that Matt was being so nice only made it harder. Techie couldn’t meet his eyes, he couldn’t let Matt see the tears that were gathering in his own. 

“I mean us. I want to still be friends, but I don’t think this is working.” 

He took his hand from Matt’s and tensed for the anger. 

“Techie, if you think we are going too fast we can slow down. I don’t mind.”

Techie grabbed his shorts and twisted the fabric in his lap. 

“It’s not that, I just don’t think I can go further with you.”

Matt sat up straighter as if Techie had hit him.

“With me.”

He hadn’t meant it like that, but maybe the misunderstanding was better. There was no explaining that way. 

“Can we still be friends?”

Techie couldn’t lose Matt completely. Not yet. He had only just made his first friend. 

“Of course, Techie.”

Matt’s voice trembled, and he could see the shine on his eyes and he closed out of the photos. 

The movie they had planned would be dreadful, but Techie had learned how to hold in feelings when he was with MaMa. For once it would come in handy.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt had felt numb for weeks. He wasn’t even happy with his last photoshoot, and Mitaka had sent him home from moping around the studio all day. While he was glad that Techie wanted to remain friends, it was also hard pretending that there was never anything between them. Mostly they stuck to movies and gaming together, at least it kept them from talking too much.

He understood that Techie wasn’t ready for what was happening between them, he wasn’t going to try and convince him to give it another go when he didn’t have the same feelings that Matt did. That didn’t stop it from hurting. 

Matt had tried to make it easier, had held back most of his tears when Techie apologised over and over again. 

It was odd, he’d dated longer, and yet their brief time together had rocked Matt like none of the others. They had fit so well together, he had already thought of the future with Techie. Thought about someday Techie living in his house, warming up the cold empty wooden house with his presence. 

He’d thought about texting him a dozen times but always he stopped himself. Techie had to contact him first or he was going to say something he couldn’t take back. Matt needed this friendship, partly because he didn’t want to lose the light that Techie brought into his life. 

Matt didn’t want to make it more difficult than it already was so instead he read over their old conversations repeatedly, torturing himself with the thought that maybe he could have done more. 

Maybe if he had made Techie more comfortable. Maybe he had been too intimidating. 

He had had a lot of anger issues after his parents died, it didn’t help that he lived in their old house, filled with the memories. Over the years though he had gotten better. Maybe Techie had seen that anger in him. 

Matt threw his phone down on the bed next to himself and tried not to think of any more maybe’s. 

It was only a few minutes later when he heard the bing of a text message coming in. It was probably Mitaka, but he checked anyway. 

Techie’s name on the screen was enough that he almost dropped the phone. All his message said was ‘Can I call you?’. It was enough, maybe they would hang out and he could listen to Techie’s soft voice as he teased him. Matt immediately messaged back to tell Techie of course he could, and the two minutes while he waited for the phone to ring were torture. 

Matt was past the point when he thought maybe he shouldn’t pick up on the first ring. 

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

Techie’s response sounded subdued and his voice was a little rough like he had been crying or having bad allergies. 

“Sorry to bug you, and I know this is a lot to ask, so you can tell me to go to hell if it’s too much.”

Techie sounded like he wanted to say more, but he needed reassurance that he could. Matt felt wary about whatever he was about to ask, but he needed to know. 

“It’s alright, go on.”

“I never told Armie that we broke up, and he’s still expecting you to come to the wedding. I don’t want to tell him right before the wedding, he’ll get so upset, so I was hoping you would pretend. Just for four days. You get a free flight and hotel still. It could be like a small vacation.”

Matt had forgotten about that. He tried not to get any hope, and instead tried to tell himself that it was a good chance to test their friendship. See if they could do more than sit in the same room in relative silence. After all they would have to look like a couple for a few days, it would be hard, but maybe this was what Matt needed. 

Deep inside he knew that he hoped that Techie would see something in that he had missed the last time, maybe he would get another chance.

“Yeah of course. I already got a new suit for it, so might as well. I mean there’s no reason we can’t be friends, right?”

Techie was quiet on the other end until he heard a soft... 

“Yeah.”

/

Matt was glad all the instructions were clear. Techie had flown out days before to help Armitage with the wedding and to attend a small stag do, and all Matt had to do was fly out the day before the wedding and then attend the wedding. The day after and then the day they left was a gift from Armitage, wanting to give his brother a little time away with his new boyfriend. Now Matt was both thankful and nervous for it.

He had arrived at the hotel and checked himself into the shared room, getting a key card and letting himself in. Techie was out, but he could see his bags near the loveseat and table. He carried his bags in further, to see the bedroom. Against the window was a jacuzzi so that they could look out the window while they were soaking in it. Lastly there was only one king bed, but he knew there would be. 

They hadn’t even slept together before they broke up, it taunted him that only now he got to sleep next to Techie.

It was an hour before his usual bedtime so he figured the jets on the jacuzzi could pound a bit of the tension out of his back. 

Matt wasn’t sure this was a great idea now that he was here, thinking about facing Techie even as a fake boyfriend. There was still too many feelings for him to hide everything. 

He really needed the jets, he turned the water on and then started undressing. The jacuzzi was still filling so he took one of the towels and laid it on the edge. That way if Techie showed up before he finished he wouldn’t be stuck naked in the water begging for something to cover himself. 

Part of him was tempted to look through Techie’s things, just to feel closer to him, but he wasn’t going to invade his privacy. So to keep himself from being tempted he climbed into the tub early, though he had to wait until it was full before he turned on the jets. He already felt more relaxed in the warm water. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, if Techie was out for most of the days Matt would be able to relax and just have a mini vacation. 

As soon as he was able to turn on the jets he let out a loud sigh. It was perfect. The stress about the weekend started to melt as the jets pounded on him. The view from the window was wonderful too, it would have been a terribly romantic gift from Armitage had Matt and Techie still been together. 

His fingers were starting to prune, and he only shifted to a lower jet, so that this time it hit just above his tailbone. He took a deep breath and let himself slide down a little. 

The door behind him opened and he heard Techie’s gasped ‘Oh’.

Though he was tempted to pretend not to hear him, it was getting dark. They had the wedding the next day, after the flight and the room Matt wanted to at least be on his best behavior. Plus, he would get to see Kylo Ren’s wedding.

“I’m done, we can head to bed.”

Matt tried to keep his voice light, pretend he wasn’t both yearning for the night and dreading it. 

“I’ll get ready.”

Techie’s lisp was thick as he mumbled out the words. 

Matt grabbed his towel off the side and stood up and wrapped it around himself. Once he was out he released the drain plug and turned off the jets. His body still felt toasty warm and he took a moment to brace himself before turning around.

When he turned Techie was gawking at him, his pajamas in his hands. 

“Bathroom,” was all Techie said as he fled. 

Matt quickly rubbed himself down, until he was dry enough and dug through his bag to find his sweatpants. He hurried so he wouldn’t be caught nude and then looked at the bathroom door. Already this felt more awkward than the few times they had hung out. 

Matt opened the mini fridge and grabbed a few of the small bottles. A drink would help, in fact four would probably be the right number. 

He twisted the top off one and downed it in one go. Matt was opening the second one when Techie peeked out of the bathroom. 

Techie was in oversized yellow pajamas. It might have just been because of his height, but if anything, he looked cuter swimming in them. Matt almost wished he had bought something special before the trip, but instead he was just in his sweatpants. 

“That’s a good idea.”

Techie crossed the room and sat beside Matt, taking one of the bottles and downing it. There was only one left each before they had to get more, but already Matt was feeling a little bit more at ease. 

“Do you have a side?”

Matt was thinking about one of the last times when they were still together. They were laying on the couch and Techie’s thin body was tucked up against him while they watched a movie. Techie had snuggled closer when he had fallen asleep. Maybe he would do the same thing tonight. 

“Either is fine with me.”

Techie picked a second bottle and opened it, taking a sip and making a face. It was adorable to watch his nose scrunch up. 

“Thank you for coming to this, I know it’s probably not that easy for you, but I just wanted to wait until after to tell Armie. He worries about me too much.”

Matt was already feeling warm from the alcohol, but the thanks brought a smile to his lips.

“Hey, we’re friends. What kind of friend would I be if I left you without a wedding date.”

Techie gave a slightly giddy sounding laugh.

“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t had a lot of friends.”

The words made all of this worth it, the awkwardness would wear off, and Techie deserved to have someone on his side. Matt was glad that even if it hurt, he could give Techie what he needed.

“Well, you’ve got me now.”


	7. Chapter 7

Techie had hardly been able to sleep. He’d never seen Matt shirtless and it had been a shock to see his glistening, muscled abs as he got out of the jacuzzi. Techie had thought he could get a hold of himself in the bathroom, but he kept thinking about how Matt would feel under his hands. In the past he’d been afraid going under Matt’s shirt would have made him reciprocate, but now he wished he had.

Only when he managed to get himself together had he left the bathroom, only to find out Matt didn’t wear a shirt to bed. Once they had cleaned out the minibar they had finally gotten into bed. Well, it was more like they crawled in, both of them giddy from alcohol. Matt had passed out almost right away, and in his sleep, had curled closer to Techie.

Techie didn’t have the emotional strength in himself to push Matt away again. So instead he laid in the bed sleepless thinking about how much he enjoyed Matt’s arms around him.

It left Techie feeling exhausted and grumpy the next day, and they had a wedding to prepare for as well. At least his brother was always over prepared so that Techie hardly had to do more than hand over the rings.

Once he was at the ceremony he felt his mood lightening. Techie even shed a few tears when they read their vows, and for the first time he saw Hux showing vulnerability.

Both Kylo and Hux had made handsome grooms, their suits mirroring each other in colour. Both of their suits were black with silver touches. While he was glad when the main event was over and he could relax, Techie was also nervous.

He would have to spend time with his date at the reception, there would be no excuse for him not to. In fact, it would be even sooner than that as he and Matt were sharing a car to the reception.

“It was a good wedding, they looked great.”

Matt said as soon as he slipped into the car beside Techie. Techie nodded and sat in silence for the rest of the drive. it wasn’t an awkward silence though, Matt always seemed to understand that he sometimes needed time to decompress. Techie was able to drift off into his own mind and was only pulled from it by Matt’s hand covering his own. Without thinking, he took it. He had always loved how big Matt’s hands were.

“We’re here. Are you going to be okay with this?”

Techie realised then that the handholding was for the pretense.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Matt squeezed his hand.

“You look worn out, we can always sneak away early if you need to. At least with me here we can just pretend that weddings make you horny.”

Matt’s words surprised a laugh out of Techie and he felt the calm that always seemed to be with him when he was with Matt. He really did trust him.

“Thank you, Matt.”

Matt shook his head like it was no big deal, but Techie could see the embarrassment on Matt’s face as he helped Techie out of the car.

The reception was held in the hotel they were staying at, so at least it would be easier to leave if need be.

They walked in together, hand in hand and Techie leaned in a little closer to Matt. He might as well enjoy being with him while he could.

/

Techie had drank too much with dinner, but he was glad when after the first dance Ben had encouraged him to dance with Matt.

It allowed him to let go and enjoy swaying with Matt, feeling his firm body under the suit and kept him from feeling too embarrassed about it. Matt’s big hand had rested on his waist, guiding him even when he was stumbling over his feet. Not that Matt was much of a better dancer than him, but he did at least help give the illusion of them dancing smoothly. At one point Techie had wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck so that he could smell him as they danced.

The whole wedding had felt like a fairy tale, and he didn’t want to go back to their room and another sleepless, tense night of being in Matt’s arms. He wanted to continue this, like they had been before.

 

Art by [Starkickback](http://starkickback.tumblr.com/)

 

Techie hated that he had to make that choice, to either tell Matt about his past, or give up on him. Either way it felt unfair. It also felt unfair that after all these years he found someone like Matt and he was still beyond reach. His therapist had had some words about him giving up on him. No one really understood though, what it had been like.

Matt stayed a steady presence and so many times Techie wanted to kiss him again. Even when he started to stumble Matt was beside him, helping him back to their shared room Techie found himself concentrating on his lips.

Suddenly Matt pushed him up against a wall and Techie let out a moan, expecting the kiss that he was sure was happening. Instead, Matt moved back and as Techie followed him with his gaze he could see him opening the door to their room.

There was wash of disappointment, and when he started to slide down the wall he felt Matt’s hand around his arm pulling him up again.

“Had a little too much fun, huh?”

Matt’s voice was warm and teasing, and he helped Techie to the bed, and then lifted him to push him onto it. Techie felt the world spin as he laid there and he felt Matt taking off his shoes and then his socks.

“You can take it all off.”

Techie hoped his voice sounded flirty, and he felt Matt working on his trousers and tried to smirk at him. It was dark enough Matt wouldn’t see anything that he needed to hide. He just wished he was a little less drunk.

Techie tried to help with his pants, but in the end, they were tugged off his feet in a very unromantic way. He tried to give a flirtatious look as he started pulling down his own boxer briefs but soon Matt’s hands were over his own pulling them back up.

“Oops none of that, I’m going to be in this bed too.”

The gentle reminder sounded like Matt was taking care of a child. Techie groaned as he realized that he was desperately misunderstanding the situation, and Matt was undressing him like he would an unruly child who didn’t want to go to bed.

Techie’s pajamas were being pulled up his legs and he tried to help as much as he could, although, mostly he just concentrated on Matt’s hands on him. Matt also worked off his vest and dress shirt, Techie’s tie and jacket long gone. He had to sit up for the pajama shirt and he wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck.

Again Techie nuzzled into his neck, thinking how lucky he had been to have at least had some time with Matt. He started kissing the skin and could taste the slight salt there from dancing in his suit. It had been so warm.

“Come on Techie, I know you’re drunk but you can’t torture me like this.”

Matt shrugged Techie off as soon as the shirt was on.

“I want you Matt.”

“You’re drunk, and I already know what sober Techie wants.”

“No, I l-like you a lot Matt. It’s not... the alcohol.”

It would have probably been more convincing if he hadn’t tripped over the words.

“If you wanted me we would still be together. If you don’t remember - you dumped me.”

It was the first time Techie had heard harsh words from Matt. A bite to both his tone and the meaning. In the darkness, he could only just make out the pained look on Matt’s face.

“I didn’t want to, I just knew you wouldn’t want me.”

Techie would have never dared to say it if he was sober, and in his drunkenness, he found a little bit of freedom to say what he wanted to.

“I knew that I couldn’t hide everything from you forever, and when I told you you wouldn’t want me.”

“Told me what?”

“The kind of person I am, that you were dating a coward. Worse than that.”

He could see Matt rub his face.

“There is nothing you could tell me that would change my mind about you.”

“There is.”

Matt left the room for a moment and Techie thought that was the end of it, but then he returned just in his sweatpants and he realised he was just getting ready for bed.

“Trust me, Techie.”

Matt climbed into the other side of the bed and held his arms out to Techie, letting him be the one to decide to slip into his arms. It felt so good to have Matt hold him again, but when he tried to kiss him again Matt gently moved away to let him know it wasn’t going to happen.

“When I was fourteen-”

Matt cut him off.

“Wait. Tell me when you’re sober, I don’t want you to have any regrets about us.”

“No, I want to tell you now, I don’t think I can do it if I don’t tell you right now.”

There was a pause and then Matt spoke again.

“Alright.”

Techie’s chest felt tight as he started telling the worst part of his life.

“When I was fourteen I was over here on a school trip, I came out to my dad over email, I thought it would be safest, and he told me not to come home. He said he already had one good son and didn’t need me.”

“There was a guy, Kay. I knew him from online, we used to hack together for a while. He wasn’t very good but he was nice to me, and so I told him what happened. He paid for a bus ticket and then they caught me. I don’t know if you heard about them, but the MaMa clan had been looking for someone who knew computers, who could set up safe sales. They thought I could fill that spot, and Kay was with them.”

The memories still hurt, the betrayal but if he stopped now he know it wouldn’t be able to start again.

“I was so scared and stupid, I refused for a while, but they knew what I could do, that I was lying. At first MaMa just cut me, and then it got worse, each time I refused she started branding my back. Finally, it hurt too much and so I agreed, but I thought maybe if I had a computer that I could get a message out.”

The words started spilling out of him, as if he couldn’t contain it in his body any longer.

“I… I sent out a message to someone I thought I could trust. Asking for help. I told them what was going on. It turned out to be Kay, testing me again, and he told her. They hurt me so much I thought I was going to die.”

A big tear rolled down Techie’s cheek and he wiped it away with the sleeve of his pajama shirt. He couldn’t hold himself together when he was drunk and this was something he could never even get all the way through when sober. His breath was coming in jerky gasps as a few sobs broke from his mouth. He used to be able to get through this like it happened to someone else, but his therapist had helped him connect to the events to help him get over them.

It had helped, but it also made telling the story feel like he was choking on broken glass until his chest was so tight that the words had to be forced out.

“After a while I just got used to it. I just did what they wanted me to. I helped them set up auctions. I sold people because I was afraid to die.”

The sentences were broken, but that was the best Techie could do. Matt wasn’t pushing him away though, he was holding on tight, rubbing his back through the sobs.

“The only reason I’m not in jail with the rest of the criminals is because I finally got up the guts to try to get out again, six years ago. This time I sent a package of information to one of the buyers who didn’t seem like a regular buyer. They asked too many questions and I just knew they were some type of law enforcement. After they came in most of MaMa’s people were shooting and I just hid. I hid like the coward I was. Then when the time came, Armie helped me get a deal. So, I testified against the few who were still alive and got to walk out of there.”

The anger at himself was there, and the hollow feeling that started to come after he told the story, but most of all the shame that he couldn’t seem to get rid of. It had been six years since Techie managed to slip the message out, not long after there had been a raid and he was free for the first time since he was fourteen, yet it felt like it was yesterday.

“You aren’t a coward, that took a lot of guts to try again. You are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, and one of the sweetest. You were willing to take pictures with me just so that you had something to give to your brother. Back then you did what you needed to do to survive and I am so glad you did.”

Techie felt a kiss pressed onto the top of his head.

“I’m happy that you came into my life, and that you met me.”

Techie couldn’t find his voice, but that felt less important than the way Matt was holding him. Like he never wanted to let him go. All the fear about this moment was finally over, it was done and Techie felt so drained he wanted to do nothing more than to sleep. He didn’t want to think about the past ever again, he just wanted the future and maybe he would get a second chance with Matt.

He felt like he didn’t deserve it, but he had never wanted any one thing more.

Techie tilted his head up and kissed Matt with a hunger he had been feeling since they met.

Matt reciprocated, but broke it before Techie could get too far.

“You’ve had a lot to drink, if you still want this tomorrow we can try again alright?”

Techie didn’t want to wait until tomorrow, but he grudgingly agreed. Tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Techie woke up at about five am to puke for half an hour. Matt helped hold back his hair and clean him up with a washcloth. He even gave Techie some of his clothing so that Techie could change into something that didn’t have flecks of vomit on it. 

It was over sized and only made him look cuter. Techie kept looking at Matt as if he expected him to disappear, like the words he had said the night before were so unforgivable he expected Matt to leave in the night. 

Not that it wasn’t both shocking and horrifying to hear them, but as far as Matt was concerned Techie was a victim. He had as much choice in what he did as the people he put up for auction. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but then reality didn’t work like that, and in the end Techie was the one who saved them. 

It was like seeing Techie for the first time, now the worn out look on his face when he drifted off in thought made sense. The sorrowful eyes and the scars on his body now made Matt nauseous he was so angry. There was nothing he could do to the people who had hurt Techie though, so instead he held Techie tight as he fell asleep for a second time. It had taken hours to fall asleep himself, his mind grasping for ideas on how to make Techie feel safe with him. 

When he fell asleep Matt was exhausted, but that didn’t mean that he minded it when he was woken by butterfly soft kisses on his neck. He could smell the scent of toothpaste from Techie, and was glad to know he had already cleaned up a little more from his earlier incident. 

Techie was also looking better; his cheeks were rosy and he had a coy look on his face before he laid another kiss. His hair was messy and hung over his forehead and down his shoulders framing him perfectly. Matt wished he could take a picture of him in that moment, knowing that the warmth on Techie’s face was from looking at him. 

Matt wanted an entire photoshoot of this, it didn’t matter that his hair was messy and sticking up on the side where it was knotted from sleeping, or that his big blue eyes still had sleep in the corner. Matt was sure that he has never seen anything better than Techie looking at him and wanting him. 

“Morning.”

“Are you feeling better today?”

“A little hung over.”

“Do you want to talk about last night?”

Techie made a face and shook his head. 

“I’d rather not ever talk about it again. I mean if that’s alright.”

Matt wrapped his arms around Techie and pulled him in tight against him. He could feel Techie laying kisses against his chest. He laughed at Techie’s determination, charmed by his ability to go for what he wanted. In fact, there was nothing about Techie that he didn’t like.

“That’s fine with me, I don’t need to know everything. Just that you made it through alright.”

Matt loosened his grip to let Techie to continue his kisses, his lips felt wonderful. This was everything Matt wanted, though he felt a few reservations about how quickly things were moving after the night before. He didn’t want to take advantage of any vulnerability that Techie may have been feeling in the wake of retelling the story. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Techie gave him a look like he was stupid.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, I don’t have a reason to stop now.”

Matt had always felt like he was the one pressuring Techie, and while he tried to collect himself to speak Techie took advantage of his silence. He shifted up so that he could kiss Matt, nibbling on his bottom lip and then slowly deepening it as Matt responded. 

It was just like there had been no break, like all those other times he had been with Techie, except this time there was a hand on his bare chest playing with his nipple. 

The t-shirt Techie was in has a lot more freedom than the pajama shirt be had worn earlier in the night. Matt could slide his hand under it easily, holding his narrow, bare waist with one hand and the other moving up to feel his back. Techie tensed, but didn’t stop him from continuing the touch. At first it was shocking to feel the scars. He had heard about them, but feeling the ridges of old wounds covering his back made them more real. Matt tried not to think about it too much, if he did he would get angry about what they did to him. 

Matt was sure Techie had seen enough anger in his life, and he didn’t want to make Techie feel like a freak by mentioning them. 

Instead Matt focused on how warm Techie’s body was on top of his own, and how he could feel Techie’s erection pressing against him. Slowly the anger started to fade as want took over. He broke the kiss so that he could watch Techie’s face while he touched him, his hands moving up and rubbing across his back. He was taking the shirt with it, and Techie helped him get it off so that he was topless. 

His small pink nipples were already hard when Matt brought his hands around and rubbed over one in return. 

“I.”

Techie turned his head and chewed on his pouty lower lip. Matt knew that sometimes he just needed to give Techie time to get himself together so he kept up the touch, moving from his nipples to just enjoy the soft skin of his chest under his hands. There wasn’t much to Techie, but he was wonderfully soft. If Techie hadn’t told him he worked a sedentary job, he would have known it the second he was nude.

Though Matt had seen his body before during their shoots, this time was different, this time it was for Matt.

Techie's stomach was wonderfully soft, and his thin body fit against Matt's as if he was made to be there. It was perfect.

“I haven’t really done this all before, I mean I’ve seen a lot of porn and tried a few things, but like… I’ve never had the chance to do too much.”

Techie was babbling and Matt gave him another slow kiss to reassure him that he didn’t care. All the sudden the sloppy kisses and touches made more sense. Matt had never really thought of it, but if he was kidnapped at fourteen and Matt was his first relationship since he returned to society he wouldn’t have had the opportunity. If anything, that just told Matt that he was going to have to be careful with Techie, make sure that he didn’t hurt him. 

The taste of toothpaste was oddly refreshing first thing in the morning and he took his time with the kiss, sucking on Techie’s tongue and then feeling it slide against his own. This time the kiss ended in pecks that strayed from Techie’s lips and started to cover his cheeks and nose. 

“We can just take it as slow as you want. I’m not in a rush.”

Matt wanted Techie to know that if he wasn’t positive, they could wait. He’d already waited months, Techie would be worth more than that. It would be hard, he'd never wanted anyone so badly and with the morning sun on them, Techie looked ethereal. His red hair was almost glowing, and his blue eyes were bright. 

Matt had never wanted any one person more, he could hardly believe he got so lucky.

“No, I want you.”

“That’s kinda hot, you want me.”

Techie’s cheeks darkened at the teasing but he wasn’t deterred, if anything it renewed his efforts. His hands started to wander downwards, pushing at Matt’s sweatpants until he uncovered his cock. His smaller hands wrapped around it, and Matt loved how it looked. They were almost the same height, but Techie was slight, his thin fingers making Matt look bigger than he was. 

“You’re big,” Techie’s voice was breathy. 

“You like that?”

He couldn’t help a gasp as Techie started to move, it was a little clumsy and his grip was a little loose, but it didn’t matter. It was his Techie doing it and that was what made it better than anything else, knowing that Techie was trying to please him.

“Yeah, is this hot?”

Techie sounded a little unsure of himself, and yet enthusiastic. 

“Fuck yeah. Just like that.”

Matt made a few pleased noises to urge Techie on, let him know when it felt good. Sometimes Techie would lose his grip and lean forward to steal a few kisses, but slowly he was relaxing. The next time he leaned in Matt ran his hand over Techie’s hips and pulled down his sweatpants. Though there was thin scars over his thighs, that was not what drew Matt's attention. His cock was hard and his foreskin revealing the flushed tip. Matt wanted to taste it, but for now he would keep it slow. 

He paused, wanting to give Techie every chance he could to say what he wanted. As far as Matt was concerned Techie hadn’t been asked enough in his life.

“Can I touch you?” 

“Please.”

He ghosted his hand over Techie’s cock, gently teasing him and watching to make sure that he was comfortable with it. Not that he really had to look at Techie’s face when Techie was thrusting his hips up into Matt's grip. 

Matt wanted to pull him between his legs and rut against him, but they needed to be naked for that. He wanted so much, and yet there was a heady feeling, knowing that they would have time now. 

“Let me help you out of that.”

He suggested, and then started with himself, slipping off his sweatpants before peeling them off Techie and making an appreciative hum as he saw his cute round ass over Techie's shoulder. Unlike the rest of his back it was mostly free from scars, and Matt took the cute cheeks in his palms. He used his grip to pull Techie close to him, so that their bodies were pressed together. 

It took a moment to find a good position but soon Techie was between his legs and grinding against him, frotting together. As much as he enjoyed the feeling, it wasn’t enough, so he wrapped his free hand around both of them and started with slow strokes. 

He wanted to be inside Techie, but that would wait until they got home. Neither of them were prepared for this, and what they were doing was enough for now. It might be easier for Techie to do this in steps. For now though it seemed to be enough for Techie, his eyelashes fluttering as Matt spend up, and that made it enough for Matt. He loved seeing his reaction and knowing that he was the one who was making Techie like this. 

“You feel so good.”

Techie was clinging to him, his nails digging into Matt’s shoulder where he was holding on. He hoped it left marks. Matt wanted proof of Techie on his skin for days, more than that though he wanted to make sure that Techie felt in control.

“Put one of your hands on mine, if you want me to go faster or harder just show me okay?”

Techie had to shift on him a little but he was able to wrap his hand over Matt’s. His fingers were long and thin, and looked small on Matt’s own. There was strength in them, and he could feel him tightening on his own. Obeying the touch Matt tightened his grip until Techie was making the sweetest little moan in his ear. 

He loved the sound of it, and he tried to draw more from Techie, though he had to admit he was feeling the same. It was fantastic to have Techie’s body so close and to feel their cocks rubbing against each other after all this time. The waiting had made this moment a little more desperate. 

“A little faster.”

Techie’s lisp was stronger, and Matt could tell he was getting close. He kept tensing and his breath was coming in ragged. Matt tried to follow the commands as best as he could, his gaze stuck on Techie’s face, enjoying the pleasure that he was giving to him. That was always one of Matt's favourite things, knowing that he was giving his partners pleasure. 

When Techie came it was with a gasp, and his nails dug into Matt’s shoulder. Matt kept stroking him through it, feeling close himself. When Techie started to look overwhelmed Matt moved to just himself, quickening the pace until he found his own release. 

They both ignored the mess on Matt, and Techie slumped against him. 

“Next time will be even better.”

Matt promised as he brought his hand up to brush the hair out of Techie’s face, a few strands stayed on his forehead due to sweat and Matt could see hints of blue speckled across it. It loooked like stars on his forehead. 

“Really? This was wonderful, touching you like this.”

“You feeling okay with that? Wasn’t too much?”

Techie shook his head.

“No, not at all. I feel great.”

Techie voiced just how Matt felt. Being close to Techie was the best part.


	9. Chapter 9

Techie looked over at Matt, his blond curls were messier than ever and his head was resting against the pillow. His fingers were running over one of Techie’s scars. Though after their weekend away Techie realised that Matt wasn’t as disgusted by then as he was, he just saw them as another part of someone he cared about. 

Because of that Techie was trying not to mind as much either. After all, if he wanted to see all of Matt it was only fair the favour was returned.

The scars would always be an ugly reminder of who he was, though sometimes he didn’t even think about that. Sometimes Techie just thought about how good Matt’s touch felt. 

They had only been back a week, and Matt had asked him to stay for the weekend. They had gone swimming and then they had had a shower together to wash off the salt water. 

Although that wasn’t all there was, Matt was helping him find more of what he liked. He’d spent half of the shower pressed up against Matt’s chest with two long fingers inside him. He’d liked it a lot in fact.

His legs had been trembling ever since and even though it was still early he had talked Matt into a moment in bed. 

He’d never really thought he would find someone he could be so comfortable with, but in some ways Matt was like him. They both didn’t really fit in with anyone else, and yet so far, they fit together perfectly. 

“Kylo and Armitage are coming in on Monday for their photoshoot.”

Techie perked up, listening with interest. 

“You’re going to enjoy dressing up Ben aren’t you?” 

Techie teased. 

Techie didn’t feel threatened by how star struck Matt was over his brother-in-law, mostly he just liked watching Matt light up whenever he talked about anything he was interested in. It was also different than how Matt looked at him. There was real heat there. Plus Techie could understand how he was impressed by Ben, the first time he had met him he had been too. Sometimes he still was, there was a kindness in Ben that Matt seemed to share. 

“Shut up, I was actually thinking that it meant that I could put some of your pictures out.”

Matt’s dark eyebrows wagged, and he took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand. 

“Oh no, you’ll never get any more customers if they have to see that,” Techie laughed. 

It was different when they were strangers, but thinking about his picture being up in his boyfriend’s studio made him feel both proud and embarrassed. 

“Come on, you looked amazing. I even made a few prints, thought I could put them up on the walls in here.” 

“So, I have to look at myself every time I’m in your bed?”

“So that I can look at you when you’re not here.”

Matt always seemed to know what to say to make Techie want to him want to hide his face, and yet feel incredibly pleased. 

“A small one, so I don’t have to look at myself.” 

“What if we did another shoot?”

Techie laughed again, reaching out to swat Matt.

“I don’t think more pictures are a solution.”

“Of us, together.”

It felt like all the air went out of Techie’s lungs, it felt terribly romantic, and yet he thought it was perfect. They had their first start with Techie’s pictures, why not celebrate their second chance with a photoshoot together.

Techie reached out again, but this time he cupped Matt’s jaw. 

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Pandalolli for editing!
> 
> and you can find me on Tumblr [here](http://redcole.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
